


The Break Up

by FlightoftheFantasies



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 10:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14616497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightoftheFantasies/pseuds/FlightoftheFantasies
Summary: Distance and lack of communication can put a strain on a relationship. Throw into the mix social media and the role it can play, it can be difficult for a relationship to survive.





	The Break Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure angst! I really hope you enjoy! Please let me know what you think! Happy Reading!

“I’m going to miss you.” You pout, crossing your arms.

Finn grins at you, finding your pouting adorable. He puts his bag down to step closer to you, reaching out to wrap his arms around your waist and pulls you in closer to him. He pecks the tip of your nose, then both cheeks before gently pressing his lips to yours. 

You let out a soft moan into the kiss, wrapping your arms around his neck. His beard rubs against your cheeks causing a slight burn that you thoroughly enjoy. You drag your nails over the base of his neck, up his head, scratching his scalp and letting your fingers rake though the short stands of his hair. Finn gives a low grumble, pressing you tighter to his body as pleasure shoots through him. 

Finn breaks the kiss, resting his forehead on yours, “A week. I’ll be back in a week. I promise.” 

As he speaks, he nuzzles his nose against yours, making you smile, and sigh contently. You cuddle close, gripping his shirt for dear life, “I know, doesn’t mean it makes you leaving any easier.”

“Last call for Flight 304, last call for flight 304.”

You let out a sigh and pull away, taking a step back. 

“Okay, you need to go now. But call me when you get to the hotel.”

 

Finn gives you a quick kiss and rushes off, “One week! I promise; it’s just one week!”

You laugh at Finn shouting at you while he runs to catch his plane, “Dork.”

One week, you can do that. One week is nothing and it will go by in a flash.

Unfortunately, that one week turns into a month and then two. Going on three months, the distance was getting to you. You yearn to see him again, to be in his arms once more, to hold him, to kiss him. 

It would be so bad is you could talk to him, hear his voice again. But there have been so few opportunities due to both of your schedules. Come to think of it, the last time you talked to Finn was the day he called to tell you that his schedule had been extended. It had to cover some other super stars that were out injured and other obligations that seem to just pop up. You knew it wasn’t his fault; he is just doing the job that he loves. 

But the more time went by and what few texts you did receive became less and less, it hurt. It made you worry that something could have happened. It made you think that maybe Finn has just stopped caring. 

You shake your head of those thought, not wanting to get so negative. But it is difficult when your brain and your heart are at war. One being rational saying he is just busy while the other is spouting nothing but doubts and taunts to prove how your relationship is coming to an end because Finn has found someone better.

“No! I’m not going to think like that!”

You argue with yourself, refusing to go back down the road you have been many times in recent weeks.

You decide to distract yourself by browsing social media and Tumblr, but that ends up being a horrible plan. Because there on your dash and time line, it is nothing but Finn with one of his fellow female superstares… Sasha Banks. 

Your heart clenches at the sight of the many, many pictures of them smiling, fooling around and having fun. They are not just picture of them at work, or doing promotional tour for WWE. No, these are candid pictures, pap’s and fan photos of the two out together. Going to bars, restaurants, other places. In some you can tell they are with other superstars, but in some it is easy to see that they are alone… looking like they are out on a date. 

Tears well up in your eyes, you get a sinking feeling in your stomach as you can’t help but think the worse. 

You quickly wipe your cheeks, to get rid of the tears and pick up your phone to send a text to Finn

 _I need to talk to you NOW! Skype in five minutes. PLEASE answer Finn… Please_ – Y/N

Finn reads your text over and over again and by the time his computer beeps with the notification of a Skype call, he is a ball of nerves. He knew that was coming, he just didn’t know how to approach it with you. This is not going to be easy.

He answers the Skype call with a small smile on his face,

“Hello Love.”

Just the sight of his smiling face causes all tension to dissipate from your body and you return his smile,

“Finn… oh I’ve missed you.”

Finn gulps, looking off to the side, “I- I’ve missed you too.”

“Finn, is everything okay?” you ask, softly, “Has something happened?”

Finn closes his eyes and gives a slight nod, “Yes Love. Something has happened. I, I’m sorry.”

“Sorry, what for? Finn, what is going on?”

He remains silent for a few moments, biting his lower lip, 

“Finn! Answer me! What is wrong? Why have you been so distant with me?” you demand, desperate for his answer.

Finn takes a deep breath, “I’m sorry Love. But I, I can’t do this anymore. Our relationship… it’s just not working out.”

You whole world stops, his words ringing in your ears, tears sliding down your cheeks. 

“No, you can’t mean that! Why? What changed?”

He shakes his head, “It’s just not working out.”

You mind flashes to the pictures you saw of him and Sasha together. 

“I-is it because of… _her_?” you fight back a sob.

“Her? Her who?”

“Oh don’t play dumb with me Finn Balor! You know exactly who I am talking about! _Sasha Banks_!” the distain in your voice as you hiss out her name. Just saying her name is like bile on your tongue. “I’ve seen the posts. You and her have been getting rather cozy together lately. Is she the reason you haven’t called, haven’t texted? Have you been fucking her?! Is that why you’re breaking up with me?!”

Finn gasps, his eyes going wide, “Wh-what? No…no…I- I…”

Finn pauses biting his lips as though contemplating what he is going to say next. He bows his head to hide the tears forming in his eyes,

“Yes… It’s because of Sasha. I-I’m sorry…”

“Fuck you Balor. I don’t want your sorrys or anything else from you. You cheated on me, did you really think I wouldn’t find out! People how your fucking picture posted everywhere with that bitch!”

“Don’t call her that!” 

“Fuck you! I’ll call her anything I fucking want to! She slept with a taken man; she is nothing but a fucking bitch! And you’re a fucking bastard! I hate you! I hate you! You and your bitch can go to hell for all I care!” you scream and slam your computer shut, no longer able to stand the sight of him.

You collapse onto your sofa, sobbing. The hurt doesn’t last long before the anger takes over. You jump up off the sofa and storm around your place, collecting everything Finn has given you in your short relationship. You build a fire in your fie place and go about burning every single thing you can, and what won’t burn, you break and throw away. You want nothing to ever do with Finn Balor ever again. 

Hundred miles away, Finn is sitting in front of the black screen of his computer, tears spilling down his cheeks. 

“I’m sorry Love… I’m so sorry. I lied to you. I never cheated; I never so much as looked at another woman. But this is for the best. The distance, the traveling, being apart isn’t fair to either of us. I never meant for it to come to this… never meant to make you think I would cheat. But I know you; you wouldn’t just accept a break up if you knew the true reason. It’s better this way.”

Finn drops his head to his hands, crying for a loss love that never got to fully blossom.


End file.
